User talk:Nitecrew
Previous talk page archived to User_talk:Nitecrew/Archive September 2010 17:53, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- symbiosis r u ready to get off SSGT's symbiosis module? 16:48, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :Not yet. I would like to build my own Symbiosis Module which will require some more bricks to build Autominer bots and such. 02:32, September 10, 2010 (UTC) Congrats + More First of all, congrats on Rank 9 :). Second, if you need grey bricks, I can add you to my symbio module, as well as give you a good number of nebular crystals. 04:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :That would be very nice of you. If you put me in your symbio module then JssLvr can get into Sgt_Griffin's and I can still work towards making my own and it looks like my first symbiont will be Kristof1124. Thanks!!!! 15:06, September 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think that you're on my friends list anymore; I might have accidentally blocked you. Lemme check. Oh, nvm, I've sent a request. 23:24, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Once you make a Symbiosis Module can I please be in it for a few days? 21:21, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :If you also agree to put a lot of clicks on the module then sure, you can be my first symbiont. 15:07, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! 01:21, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :I'll try to click it as often as I can when I have spare clicks! 21:31, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey Nitecrew! Don't make a symbiosis module yet, it is inefficient for prople who are rank 9.Get a Pet Robot Module it's cheaper and you get more bricks per clicks.There are alot of users which have mantles pools.Get the symbiosis module, when you are rank 10. :)-- 09:29, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Unfortunately I don't have enough Nebular Crystals to make the Pet Robot Module. I may just have to do it the hard way. :( 15:04, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::You also need them for the symbiosis module..-- 15:27, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Idea You know how you put what rank you are in your sig? Well why don't you put a link to your MLN page in the section where you say the rank? 01:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :You know, I was just trying to figure out what to make the Rank 9 text link to. My MLN page is a good idea. I'll see what I can do. Thanks. 04:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) AfS check Click me! 10:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. Taken care of. 17:06, September 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:How to link an article I usally link the way you told me to. There reason it was linked the way it was is because I was coyping from another article and I guess the links were like that in the article (I didn't do it). 21:49, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Well Nitecrew, I have to take down my symbiosis now because I have decided that I will continue with MLN. I'll be getting nebs so I'll block everyone until I get all the nebs I need. Thank you for your patience. 00:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok I will take it down. ~TheDarkKnights Making Category for User Images I want your comments on this idea: Well, making a category for all those user images that need categorization. -- 23:33, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :If you are going to add a category to an image, why not add the right category? There is already a report for those images that need categorization. 00:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) :I know and I want to make a category called Category:User Image|User Image to add all those non-categorized user images. I just wanted another admins approval because of what happened with me deleting image :/-- 01:56, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ohhhh. I would have no issue with adding a User Image category. In fact I would say it is long overdue. 02:16, October 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok I'll make it and start adding it tomorrow-- 04:36, October 1, 2010 (UTC) MLN Wiki image I really want to user that MLN wiki image of mine so I know that did not do the editing work on that image for nothing. So because you and other users do not want in in my lego network wiki: space why not I put replace with it because we do not need that image and then my image can be used. Please think about it and thanks, -- 20:45, October 3, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately the Example image is being used by User:Kanohi Zatth. 02:19, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::He is inactive and I think the only reason he did that is because he did not know how to do a real file-- 00:23, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :So before I do it I want some endorsement form you (the image admin :D ) 22:12, October 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Go ahead. 15:59, October 8, 2010 (UTC) ::D-- 23:11, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry... Sorry I deleted his userpage. Please don't give me a warning. You see, here: http://mylegonetwork.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Bobo590/thehelpstore is my store. his userpage is at the bottom. So, I deleted it from my store. When I clicked save, it rederected me to his userpage and I somehow deleted it. Please help/delete it from my store. 01:06, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :I see that Mackmoron has helped you out with this. No problem. It happens to all of us. 04:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Symbiosis Sorry to bother you but can you take Kristof out of your symbiosis and put my friend jesuslover in? I promised that I will keep Kristof in mine, and Kristof is in WAY too many. Thanks, 22:30, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :If Jesuslover would like to make the request then yes I would do it. However he must understand that I expect a lot of clicks on the module. 23:47, October 10, 2010 (UTC) :can i be on it? what do you mean of lots of clicks? i don't know if i can click......... 15:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::I would hope at least 50 clicks a day as we would then both benefit from an extra gray LEGO brick. Basically you can't just sit there in the module and collect bricks without helping to get more than one brick a day. When I was in Sgt_Griffin's Symbiosis Module I was spending almost all of my clicks on his module every day. 16:11, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :: ::but what work are you doing???? i will do 25 clicks a day if i can....some days i can't..... :: :: :::I have done the work to create the module, put it on my page, and put you in it. If I could click my own module I would. We can start with 25 clicks a day. 17:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Side pages? I don't know how to make a side page for "The 10ROCK Shop" could you please help me? Legobatmankid10 (talk) 03:23, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Monaco If you want to save Monaco skin sig here! tell everybody on every wiki! Let's save Monaco! 01:45, October 27, 2010 (UTC) RE:Please leave the MLN bank in user space The MLN Bank should be a more neutral thing like the official store. That's why I renamed it. 23:35, October 28, 2010 (UTC) dear nitecrew i have found that the some of the totemic animal files and some of the totemic parts are misspelled please help. STORE (talk) MLN 20:31, October 29, 2010 (UTC) :Could you provide a list, or better yet a set of links, to the misspelled items? Are the image filenames mispelled? Are the article names misspelled? 21:36, October 29, 2010 (UTC) ::no the image names are misspelled they are: ToemicFang.png Totem wolf.png TotenicScale.png that is all STORE(talk) MLN 18:26, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I have moved the files so they are named correctly and consistently. Unfortunately I was forced to leave a redirect behind because a number of stores are using those images also. Thanks for the heads up!! 19:52, November 1, 2010 (UTC) your welcome :) STORE (talk) MLN 20:31, November 1, 2010 (UTC) hello excuse me but do you know how to check the history of a page with this new skin i cant figure it out STORE (talk) MLN 20:53, November 6, 2010 (UTC) well yes well yes actually i was doing that i was trying to find them but i cant find the actual id in the xml i dont actaully know how to find it 01:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you delete th catagory pleased 21:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) delete you can delete it i dont mind i thought we did not have this image 18:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry O I thought it was an opinion sorry about that 20:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Signature Hey Nitecrew, I need help with the signature, everytime I make my signature, It comes out weird looking, can you show me how to make one like yours? One hat is with a colered box with my username in it, can you please help me? Thanks! ~~Roodaksta~~ YAY 17:10, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for noticing! 17:58, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Could you please delete these pages: User:kristof1124/AdminAward User:Kristof1124/Rank 9 User:Kristof1124/Space Skull Award User:Kristof1124/Space Skull Club Thanks! 18:21, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks ok. Thanks anyway! :D 18:10, December 30, 2010 (UTC) I have 11 Nebular Crystals my mln username is JW1709 and i'm rank 5 i want to be you friend i want to be you friend i am weerapat whitington rank 5 i need to get rank 6 i need 40 pipes and 40 gypsum and search user me file:///Users/Pound/Pictures/Photo%20Booth/Movie%20on%202011-03-02%20at%2018.56%20%232.mov Loop Cache URLs Hey Nitecrew, long time no see :P Just wondering if we can put a new parameter into the Loop template so we can link to cached versions of the loops? E.g. Harp 2 Loop's cach page is here. I'll be happy to get all the URLs once the template is changed (I don't want to change it in case I break it ;D ) Thanks, 17:35, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : I am still around :) : Entry added. Add a 'Cache=' line to the template instance and it should appear. 17:44, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :: All done :) 22:14, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a cache for every loop? If so it should be not "available" but Yes. 11:41, March 6, 2011 (UTC) ::It is, but the available is more of an "available here" link. It's a very minor change, it works, it's not broken, it doesn't need fixing... 13:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 0k 16:02, March 6, 2011 (UTC) :Umm, Shouldn't you have discussed this on a forum before just implementing it. Also it shouldn't have a link place on every template but the template should be fed only the URL and let the template format the link. 01:45, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::A fair question. I didn't think twice about it because it is a fairly minor change and we already have the XML entries. Plus, if you really hate them we can start a discussion about removing them. As for letting the template format the link, the templates are all very generic and it is easier to add a field than to add a custom field (although by no means impossible). Maybe the links should be added with a template, something like LoopCacheURL which formats the link. I believe this would solve your concern about easy and consistent formatting of the links. 16:41, March 7, 2011 (UTC) :::I talked to FB100Z on IRC and asked if Nitecrew could set up the template. Neither objected... So I went ahead. Furthermore, it was indeed a minor change, and is more useful than say the XML codes. The links are consistent as I did them all with "Available" as the link, however if you want to change it with template formatting... I don't mind. Perhaps in style of the Networkers' links to their "MLN Page", link text as "Cache" instead of "MLN Page". What I just don't want insignificant and minor changes done to all of them like Zero suggested by changing all of them from "Available" to "Yes", which says the same thing really. ::: 18:44, March 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah it's a minor change, and I'm for it so I guess I was just being pedantic. I do think templating the link is a good idea so "insignificant and minor changes" can be done to all of them in one edit. 22:39, March 7, 2011 (UTC) add me i am rank 6 search my name and add me nitecrew and my mln name user name weerapatwhitington add me my lego network name is weerapatwhitington i need 40 pipe and 40 Gypsum and i am rank 5 search my name and add me nitecrew and my mln name user name weerapatwhitington Glad your still here Someone has spamed my pages and by leaving so long I forgot how to undo that sort of thing :\ -- 15:12, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :I noticed. Unfortunately the 'move' function is not showing up for me. I wonder if it is a FF 4.0 problem? I'll dig a bit deeper and see if I can get it to work. 19:35, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, it's Wikia being weird. They changed the move tab to "rename" :| FB100Z • talk • 22:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Block Policy, page blanking, first offence, is 3 days :) 20:52, April 29, 2011 (UTC) You said I could leave a message so how do I set up a shop!?! My username is Gho8233 Gho8233 (talk) 04:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Apology From Jojo321 Gah gheo didn't write that I did. My computer's acting funny that apology was me-- (talk) 00:56, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about this my computer is acting funny so sorry!-- (talk) 00:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) The thing below is the problem please don't ban me-- (talk) 00:52, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry about that I have trouble undoing!-- (talk) 00:45, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Gah! Sorry about the thing below-- (talk) 00:48, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Nitecrew I would like to apologize for my past crimes on this wiki. I have become a more civilized user and will begin to help the wiki in any way I can! Tell me if I can do anything, I mean anything! 'Thing Problem' (Discussion Finished Hello. I have a problem with a 'thing' on this wiki. On the Golem page, it says it attacks castles and sets up fortresses, and vice versa on the Dragon, but on the Fortress and Castle page, there is the complete opposite. Sorry, I forgot to add the signature. I was new to the wiki at that time. Razgriz GhostTalk 11:38, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:57, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hidden (N) and Starreyed I just realised that both and Sandy Starreyed both say that the other one is their alter ego. I think this is incorrect. Is it possible you review. Thanks, Razgriz GhostTalk 16:00, July 31, 2012 (UTC) is Sandee Starreyed's alter ego. Thats what the Starreyed's Autograph reveals. Hope this helps! 17:40, July 31, 2012 (UTC) New Store! My store is now opening up for business! It is on the template, and I added a few items to the store. I really look forward to having my shop publicized, and I would like my shop reviewed after a(n) (few) order(s). Thank you, SysOp member. Razgriz GhostTalk 17:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC)